


（限）聽說男友襯衫可以使得天下所有的男人血脈噴張(全)

by Iris0225



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M, cherry maho
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris0225/pseuds/Iris0225
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Kudos: 44





	（限）聽說男友襯衫可以使得天下所有的男人血脈噴張(全)

安達清現在正面臨著人生30年來第一個難題—戀人的生日禮物。  
身為30歲的社恐前處男魔法師與朋友度過生日的方式，也只有傳訊息互相簡單說一句生日快樂而已。在與黑澤交往前，對於安達來說各式特殊節慶於自己而言，跟平日沒什麼不同，先前光思考情人節巧克力要買哪一款就苦惱了好幾天的安達，最後還是店員上前推薦了站在商品前好幾個小時的安達，店裡最具特色的商品才買的。

但依照上次黑澤吃巧克力後的表情，安達決定這次還是不要依賴店員好了，  
可是⋯戀人的生日禮物什麼的還真的是毫無頭緒啊啊啊！！！

「藤崎小姐，請問一下妳知道如果戀人生日的話要送什麼會比較適合呢？」

「嗯⋯戀人生日的話啊⋯也許可以從平時生活中觀察對方喜歡的東西，飲食、電影、書籍等等，從他的日常喜好去推測，但也可以再額外加個驚喜，像是親自做一頓飯之類的，平時不會對對方做的事但在當天為他做，我想對方一定會很驚喜吧！」

平時不會做的事⋯⋯  
不會煮菜、不會清掃、不會早起、不會洗碗、不會⋯⋯  
突然發現自己好像什麼都不會，被黑澤照顧的好好的。安達懊惱的抓了自己的頭髮。

為了給黑澤一個難忘的生日安達開始他的黑澤生活觀察並將他所觀察到的黑澤的特殊興趣寫在本子上，  
1.喜歡自訂節日，譬如：同居一月紀念日、穿了黑澤準備的第100套睡衣紀念日、魔法師畢業第100天紀念日  
2.只能對黑澤說好吃  
3.喜歡餵食我  
4.喜歡捉弄我  
5.喜歡在電梯裡偷親我  
6.喜歡咬我的痣  
怎麼寫下來全都是與我有關啊！！總不能把自己打包裝箱送出去吧！  
呃⋯好像也可以？

於是乎安達從各式網路社群平台蒐集統整資料後並歸納出—男人都喜歡角色扮演  
天啊！！！一想到自己要穿那些害羞的服裝主動誘惑黑澤就想找個洞鑽進去！安達將爆紅的臉埋進了手臂發出了哀鳴，隨後又抬起頭拍了拍自己的臉頰振作起來。  
「我一定要給黑澤過一個難忘的生日！嗯！」對著鏡子的自己點了點頭，決定開始人生第一次策劃如何誘惑⋯如何給戀人生日驚喜的行動當中

「安達抱歉！這週臨時被部長派去出差，週末沒辦法跟你一起去吃飯了，明明你很想吃那家店的說，好不容易才搶到的⋯」  
黑澤沮喪的抱著安達，一副快出來的表情，自從去年聖誕節交往後黑澤是真的愈來愈依賴自己了，誰能想到人前精明能幹的黑澤優一在自己戀人面前是如此的像小孩一樣常常利用自己的臉撒嬌求安慰甚至有時適時的要求一些獎勵來滿足自己的私心。  
「沒關係啦！這也是沒辦法的，畢竟是工作，更何況那個客戶很重要，只有黑澤有辦法拿下不是嗎？雖然本來是想要幫你慶生的才訂那家餐廳的，但看來是來不及跟你一起過生日了⋯⋯」說著說著安達也沮喪了起來，本來安排了好多個行程想要在那天給黑澤驚喜的，但看來是沒辦法了。  
「我會趕回來的！無論如何至少我生日當天想要跟安達一起度過，只要能跟安達待在一起不管做什麼都很幸福，安達不用特地準備什麼，只要安達每天都開心的笑著，對我而言就是最棒的禮物了！」

黑澤出差第一天時安達只覺得有點不習慣，畢竟自從同居過後兩人每天一起上下班，午餐也一起吃，甚至會趁著閒暇時候躲進茶水間偷偷牽個手，雖然偶爾會被六角打斷，但至少每天都能看到彼此。  
然而在黑澤出差第三天時安達受不了了，晚上睡覺時沒有人抱著自己，沒有被那熟悉的氣息圍繞根本睡不著，於是安達起身從衣櫃翻出了黑澤的襯衫穿在身上，三天以來終於一夜好眠。就這樣這幾天的睡衣從黑澤精心挑選的款式改成黑澤本人的襯衫。  
在黑澤生日前一晚的十一點五十九分時，安達剛洗完澡穿著黑澤的襯衫，頭髮半乾從浴室走出來與剛從出差地趕回家並打開家門的黑澤對上了眼，黑澤本來帶著笑意的眼神瞬間暗了下來，換上了充滿著狩獵者的表情一步步往安達的方向走去  
「這是安達準備給我的生日驚喜嗎？嗯？」

「不、不是的！驚喜是別套⋯不是⋯我是想說⋯那個⋯呃⋯你、你不是明天才回唔！！」  
尚未來得及說完便被黑澤堵住了雙唇，手放在安達的後腦及腰部，緊緊的纏繞著似是要將這幾天不見的份全數討回來般，大口的吸允著舔舐著，直至喘不過氣時才依依不捨的放開對方。  
「好想你。」  
黑澤將頭埋在對方的脖頸處，唇靠在耳邊，那低沈性感的嗓音近距離的傳入耳裡。安達敏感的縮了一下，紅著臉更加抱緊了出差多日的戀人，腦中卻突然響起藤崎小姐的聲音

“平時不會對對方做的事但在當天為他做，我想對方一定會很驚喜吧！”

安達深吸了一口氣，鼓起勇氣將本來埋在黑澤懷裡的臉抬起並推開黑澤站在黑澤一步遠的距離  
「安達？」  
看著黑澤疑惑的表情安達緩緩的閉上眼睛，抓著衣襬緩緩拉起紅著臉小聲的說  
「優一，我、我裡面沒穿喔⋯」  
過了一會，安達發現對面似乎沒有動靜，張開眼睛後發現自己的戀人、營業部的王牌、遇到任何事情都遊刃有餘的黑澤優一，睜大著眼睛愣在原地。  
「黑澤？怎麼⋯唔！」  
再一次被戀人吻住，當氣喘吁吁的放開彼此時，安達發現自己已經被丟在床上且襯衫釦子已全數被解開，掛在手臂上要脫不脫的。  
「對不起安達⋯接下來我可能沒辦法溫柔了。」  
黑澤急不可耐的將自己的身上的衣服一秒脫下粗暴的咬住安達後頸上的痣，手緩緩的下移，在抓住兩腿間脆弱部位的同時，唇也來到了胸前叼住了粉嫩的點。  
輕輕的咬著、吸允著、用牙齒慢慢的磨，舌頭快速的舔弄，安達忍不住嘴裡的呻吟將胸往前挺，更深的送入黑澤的嘴裡  
「嗯⋯啊⋯啊⋯黑澤另一邊啊⋯」  
另一邊遲遲被冷落著，明明沒被觸碰卻期待著挺立起來，另一隻本在下方套弄的手，聽著安達聲音撫上了胸前另一邊，用力的揉捏  
「呃！」  
安達一瞬間瞪大了濕漉漉的雙眸，渾身顫抖著射了出來  
「安達好色喔！」  
待安達反應過來後原本就濕漉漉的雙眼瞬間積滿了淚水並啪嗒啪嗒的往下掉落，本來壞笑著的黑澤瞬間慌亂了起來。  
「安、安達！怎麼了？對不起我不該這樣欺負你的，不要哭了⋯」

「我這樣是不是很奇怪⋯嗚嗚⋯之前都沒有這樣就、就⋯黑澤，你會不會因為我身體變得這麼的色就⋯」

「不會的，不管怎樣的安達我都喜歡，而且安達是因為我才變成這麼敏感的，我很開心的！而且安達，我們不是說好了，不能對彼此有所隱瞞，有誤會的時候要說清楚，喜歡什麼、討厭什麼，也都要誠實的告訴對方，但我卻不知道安達這麼喜歡我摸你的乳頭，為什麼不告訴我呢？」  
安達本來掉落的淚突然止住了，眼神逃避似的往旁邊看去  
「安達？你為什麼不告訴我？你是不是不喜歡我了？」  
在交往之後的黑澤，愈來愈懂得利用自身的優勢來使得安達乖乖就範，帥氣的臉龐、在外談吐舉止完美無瑕，這樣的男人在自己面前委屈著撒嬌，不管是誰都無法招架。  
「因、因為之前黑澤你也不會這麼專心的玩著那點啊！我也不知道我會光靠著那點就、就⋯」  
「就？」  
「你分明知道！」  
安達喊完後就將自己的臉埋進了旁邊的枕頭裡。  
「安達，那我可以繼續欺負你嗎？」  
安達緩緩的點頭  
「安達，明天休假，我可以多做幾次嗎？」

「第一次這樣看著安達在幫我準備晚餐好高興呢！」  
「嗯⋯嗯⋯」  
安達將棉被蓋住了自己的臉，手指已放入了兩根在內部按壓擴張，一想到黑澤就在身前看著自己，安達感覺到自己似乎更硬了。  
「安達還沒找到嗎？想一想我平時都怎麼用的。」  
安達持續在自身體內摸索著，憑藉著印象中的點按了下去，突然一股電流般的酥麻感竄了上來。  
「啊！」  
安達停下了手上的動作大口的喘著氣，自己幫自己擴張實在是需要很大的勇氣，方才的快感來的太快，雖然舒服但也把那好不容易鼓起的勇氣都給嚇跑了。  
「安達，怎麼不繼續了？我還在等著我的生日大餐呢！」  
安達瞪了一眼在看旁邊欣賞著的黑澤，認命的塞入了第三根手指擴張並持續朝著那敏感的點進攻。  
「啊⋯啊⋯黑澤、黑澤，我快要⋯快要⋯」  
「射吧」  
一陣白光乍現，安達喘著氣、臉頰通紅、眼神呆滯的看著眼前的戀人，手指還放在體內沒有拔出來，穴口還一縮一縮的吸著，黑澤看著眼前的場景決定開始享用他的生日大餐。

「啊、啊⋯不行了⋯停、停下來⋯」  
「不行喔安達⋯你答應過的，而且我還沒享用完我的生日大餐怎麼能停呢？」

end


End file.
